Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru
|type = Single |artist = ANGERME |album = Rinnetenshou ~ANGERME Past, Present & Future~ |released = April 27, 2016 May 8, 2016 (Event Vs) July 2016 (LP Record; Pre-sale) August 10, 2016 (LP Record; General) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, LP Record |length = 28:53 |label = |Last = Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi 20th Single (2015) |Next = Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru 22th Single (2016)}} Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (次々続々／糸島Distance／恋ならとっくに始まってる; One by One, One After Another / Itoshima Distance / If Love Has Already Begun) is ANGERME's 21st single. It was released on April 27, 2016 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card out of 10 kinds depending on the jacket (30 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. It is the debut single of 4th generation member Kamikokuryo Moe and the last single to feature 2nd generation member Tamura Meimi. Tracklist CD #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Itoshima Distance #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Instrumental) #Itoshima Distance (Instrumental) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Itoshima Distance (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Music Video) LP Record ;Side A #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Itoshima Distance ;Side B #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (SWG REMIX) Event V "Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku" #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Kamikokuryo Moe Solo Ver.) Event V "Itoshima Distance" #Itoshima Distance (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) #Itoshima Distance (Kamikokuryo Moe Solo Ver.) Event V "Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru" #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Kamikokuryo Moe Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi (last single) *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe (debut single) Single Information ;Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition, Arrangement, Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: ANGERME, Funyu Hiromi, Taisei *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;Itoshima Distance *Lyrics: Mari-Joe *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Violin, Viola: Muroya Kouichiro *Alto and Tenor Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari *Chorus: ANGERME, M!ho *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki ;Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: CHINO *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (SWG REMIX) *Arrangement: SHINCO Performances Concert Performances ;Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ - Tsubaki Factory *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + *ANGERME 1st Overseas Live Tour in Paris *ANGERME Asia Tour *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Ishida Ayumi, Maeda Kokoro, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano (part of a medley) *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" *ANGERME Live Tour 2020 Fuyu Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! ;Itoshima Distance *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ (opening act) *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ ;Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Morning Musume '17 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" *ANGERME 1st Overseas Live Tour in Paris *ANGERME Asia Tour *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" *ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" Event Performances *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku) *2019.08.04 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL (Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku) Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |April |6 |52,682 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-04/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 56,865* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales | align="center" |2 (58,501) | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2016&month=05&day=9 |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Year End 2016 | align="center" |83 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2016-12-01. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |5 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2016&month=05&day=9 |} Trivia *The single was first announced by Wada Ayaka on her blog on February 2, 2016."NEW SINGLE" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2016-02-02. *As Itoshima is a city in Fukuoka Prefecture, the lyrics "suitou to" (好いとうと) and "yaken" (やけん) in "Itoshima Distance" are of the local Hakata dialect. *This is their second single to be both a debut and graduation single, after "Tachiagirl". *This was ANGERME's highest selling first day and first week, and it outsold all their previous singles in only its first week. This record would later be broken by "Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi / Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY". *This is their first single to sell more than 50,000 copies. *As of July 2018, the official music video for "Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku" has over 3,000,000 views. *As of July 2018, the official music video for "Itoshima Distance" has over 1,000,000 views. Additional Videos アンジュルム 『次々続々』(360°バージョン) 360°Idol Experience – ANGERME | ANGERME "Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku" 360°Idol Experience 【ゾクゾクッ♡】360°ささやきボイス 360°Idol Whisper – ANGERME(アンジュルム)|"ZokuZoku" 360°Idol Whisper References External Links *Discography: **Regular and Limited Editions: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku, Itoshima Distance, Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru cs:Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru da:Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru de:Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru es:Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru fr:Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru it:Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru ja:次々続々/糸島Distance/恋ならとっくに始まってる Category:2016 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Last Single to Feature an ANGERME Member Category:2016 DVDs Category:ANGERME Debuts Category:2016 Event Vs Category:2016 LPs Category:ANGERME LPs Category:Triple A-Side Single